


Re:make

by Darkwishes23



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alex is the rhythm guitarist, Alternate Universe, Dreaming, I'm not sure about how to tag this, Multi, One Shot, Ryota is still shy, Someone is scared, Taka is a scared kitten, Taka is scared, Tomoya and Taka are childhood friends, Toru acts so cool but also a bit douchebag, lol, what if...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwishes23/pseuds/Darkwishes23
Summary: What would have happened...if some things would have been different at the beginning? If the story that we all now...had a few changes?





	Re:make

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reason to Keep my Heart Beating](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477508) by [TORUKAisJUSTICE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TORUKAisJUSTICE/pseuds/TORUKAisJUSTICE). 



> Heeeello! I had this idea a few days ago, wondering about what our lovely and snappy vocalist would act if he was the one who needed to recruit our beloved Toru-san into the band and I actually pictured it quite funny.  
> So, I decided to write this down and also I needed something to relax from the stress I'm going through. I have a damn nervous tic in my eye that won't let me be in peace!
> 
> This one is inspired by TORUKAisJustice work: Reason to Keep my Heart Beating, so when I pictured them in this story, I did with the first chapters of this wonderful story, when our boys met in the club. Just with a small twist at the end and some characters changing their role
> 
> Anyway. I hope you enjoy this, even a bit. The end might be sloppy but I still hope you like it. Sorry for this long note too
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the mistakes, and the sloppy end. Here Alex is the rhythm guitarist from the beginning and Ryota came in because of Tomoya, who is a childhood friend with Taka...and...yeah...that...

 

Taka huffed and puffed when he finally made it inside the club, following his friend who had insisted that he should go and listen to some random band that was performing that night. Good thing that he had his ID since the guard outside insisted that no minor could go inside

_I’m already an adult, mou!_

At 18…of course…

“Sorry kid!” –someone yelled at his back after pushing him on his way toward the small stage. Why did he bother to come? No idea, there are more important things to do-

Like looking out for a guitarist for example!

After having a long hearted conversation with his friend Tomoya, he decided that it was time to form a band. They already had accepted the annoying looking Alex as rhythm guitar and the shy Ryota as the bassist…on Tomoya’s request, of course, that kid wouldn’t step on a stage by his own will…

_Just one more, a lead guitarist…_

But now he couldn’t think well with all the noise in this cramped space. He roughly pulled his friend’s sleeve

“Why did you dragged me in here!?”

“I already told you, this band has some good music and the guitarist is…”

“I don’t fucking care! I have to look out for my own guitarist and I’m here waiting for some shitty band to…” –his voice was muffled by the sound of the electric guitar. His eyes immediately darted forward and a tall man appeared first. The rest of the band appeared and took their places, everyone’s attention on them as they started to play and…and…-

_Oh my fucking God!_

The band was…average, but the guitarist was too good for them! Was he even Japanese? He doesn’t look like…

_Just look at his Yankee face! But damn! And I mean DAMN!_

He had captured Taka’s attention completely…

“God…”

“I told you they were good!” –fuck the band! He was just looking at the guitarist and decided that he was the one he needs for his band!-

_He has talent, although he can be better…_

_The good looks…_

_His face looks a bit bored though…or he just have Gachapin eyes…_

_He’s tall like a pole…and he can sing!?_

_That’s so unfair!_

One thing was for sure, Taka had settled his mind. He needs that man on his band…

He’ll get that man on his band at any cost…

_I can’t miss him!_

After the gig finally ended, Taka ditched his friend and went to look out for the band, hopeful to find the guitarist before he would vanish in the air or something

“I can’t miss this chance!” –with him in the band, they would definitely be able to do something!-

_Like proper music for once!_

He went out of the club by the back door, which leads to a dark alley, frantically looking around for…

“Can I help you?”

“Gah!” –he jumped on his feet, causing the door to slam behind him at the sound of a deep baritone voice. His vision blurred as he turned around too quickly, barely focusing on the figure leaning on the wall, smoking a cigarette and looking at him with a brow raised in confusion. Bored looking eyes strained on him-

_It’s him!_

“Y-you…” –dear God, why he had to stutter? This guy looks so cool and composed-

Not like him, who looked like a nervous kid…

_Whatever!_

 

“What do you want?” –he asked, wow…was he always this menacing? It was scaring!-

“I…my name is Taka! And I…mmm…I’m starting a band and I want you to be my guitarist! –straight to the point, not creepy at all. He bowed deeply for two reasons, to hide his deep blush and second to be somehow polite with this…man? Teen?-

_He looks too old to be a teen…_

He was about to move up when he heard a deep chuckle. His head snapped up as he saw this guy taking the last drag and throwing the cigarette away, giving him a smug look-

“I’m not interested. I already have a band. If you excuse me…” -he moved off the wall and took his guitar case before walking out of the alley, leaving a confused Taka behind-

“W-wait! Come back here! You…you..!” –he stopped midway and turned his head, smirking a bit-

“My name is Toru. You can stop screaming “you” all the way, see ya” –and the jerk kept walking. Taka wasn’t sure if he should follow or just stay and sulk in the dark alley like a bullied kid-

_But I want him in the band…_

_I want him to be our guitarist!_

_I can’t lose him…_

“I won’t lose him…even if I have to stalk him down!” –he nodded to himself and ran after the man, screaming all the way to the street-

“Toru-san!!!!”

 

“GAH!” –Taka screamed as he woke up from that fucked up dream-

_God, it felt so real…_

He held his head with a hand and pushed himself off the couch to sit up. Images of the dream still in his mind

“That was scaring” –he couldn’t bring himself to imagine if he was the one who had to chase and stalk down Toru-san the entire time needed to make him part of the band-

Not even when said man was the one who did that to Taka…

Shivers ran down his spine at the thought…

_Ha! As if I would ever beg someone to…_

 

“Ready to go, leader-sama?” –he looked up at the grinning face of Alex, who was staring down at him-

“Say what?”

“it’s time to go! Come on Taka-san! We’re going to be late!” –Tomoya bounced on his feet next to Alex-

“Yes! We need you to lead the way!” –Ryota appeared on the other side, the three of them grinning down. Taka felt his blood run cold-

It wasn’t a dream…

Everything was real…

This is happening…and he…

And he…

 

_Oh. My. God…_

_Oh my fucking God!_

 

“NO! I’m not ready to do this!!!” –he jumped off the couch and ran away, screaming bloody murder all the way down the studio’s hall, leaving everyone confused in the room-

“What is wrong with him, Toru?” –the man looked up from his Ipad, as he was sitting on a chair behind the couch where the vocalist was a second ago. He shrugged-

“No idea, let’s go. We’re going to be late and we still have to drag him back”

“We follow you leader-sama!” –both Ryota and Tomoya cheered in unison, making him roll his eyes in annoyance, why does he have to deal with this bunch of idiots?-

_And where the hell is Takahiro!?_

 

Little did he knew that their vocalist kept running all his way out of the building, screaming something that sounded like

 “I’m not ready to take charge, Toru-san!!!”

 

And scared the hell out of everyone on his way…

 

Well, that’s what you get for overeating ramen at lunch and falling sleep in the middle of the day…

 

Sometimes, dreams can be scarier than reality…

 

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had fun!


End file.
